kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 230
An Instant is the 230th chapter of the Kingdom manga. Summary Shin's duel with Rin Ko continues. The latter stabs him in his leg. The Hi Shin Unit members who saw this happening are worried. So Sui notices this as well and states that this isn't good as stable footing is essential for mounted combat. Having lost that, he will no longer be able to stop Rin Ko's swings. Rin Ko tries to siege the opportunity to finish this. He lashes out towards Shin again. The latter is being pushed away. Rin Ko tells that this is the end for him. Shin however refuses to go down and jumps in the air. While in the air he prepares to attack again. Rin Ko however blocks this. Shin then grabs him and pulls him from his horse as well. Both have fallen to the ground and both are exhausted. The Hi Shin Unit members tell that even his final attack wasn't enough to finish it. Now he has to use that leg to fight on the ground. So Sui tells that this isn't the case. Shin brought both of them down to fight on the ground for that purpose. Rin Ko stands up and tells that Shin really is a risk taker. He guesses that he must have thought that he was in the disadvantage at mounted combat and switched their arena to the ground. He tells that this was a wise decision. At the rate they were going, another two or three bouts and he would have been dead. That said, the fact that he himself holds the overwhelming advantage over him remains unchanged. He asks if he is even be able to stand up. The members of the Hi Shin Unit are worried as then Shin stands up and tells that this isn't a problem. He tells that he had plenty of practice with Hyou when it comes to fighting on just one leg too. Shin smiles and his unit are rooting for him. Rin Ko tells that he is though. He asks himself why that is. What is the reason for this abnormally strong will. He asks what is supporting his to such degree. Rin Ko tells just a bit more, he will be there right away by his lords side. Elsewhere Ou Hon and Mou Ten are fighting as well. Both of them are redistributing their squads. Mou Ten tells that he knows that the Wei are heavily focusing on their side to distract them from Rin Ko, but the Wei soldiers today really are abnormally strong. Suddenly Mou Ten is being informed that enemy's are incoming. One of the soldiers of Qin tells that this level of morale is truly is as if they don't even care about death. Another soldiers tells that he knows. However he tells to kill every last of them. Mou Ten deduces that this isn't a battle that they can afford to lose either. He tells his unit that they will be clearing the enemy's front ranks. He tells that there is no way that they will be able to move away from here with things as they are. He imagines that this is the same for Ou Hon as well. He tells that Shin has to hang in there. Shin is being thrown away by Rin Ko quite easily due to his wound in his leg. Rin Ko focuses on targeting Shin's wounded leg as that is his weakness right now. Shin is angered by this and retaliates. However falls on the ground again. Shin is tired. he tells that he has no strength left. The members of the Hi Shin Unit notices that their commander is at his limit and try to come at to his aid. So Sui tells however to hold. He tells that if they barge into their duel now, Shin's name will be tarnished forever with the disgrace of having to be rescued from a duel by his own men. This will prove to be a fatal blow to Shin who is aiming to climb all the way up to the rank of Great General. The soldiers tell however if he dies here then it won't mean anything. En tells that he won't die. He tells once again that the captain of the Hi Shin Unit will not die. Shin's men were presented with a huge dilemma. No matter how much they wanted to help, they couldn't interfere. However the Hi Shin Unit were not the only ones faced with this dilemma. One of the Wei soldiers asks Gi Ryou on what to do. He tells that he knows how important this duel like this is to generals. He is completely aware, but tight now there is an even more important cause on his mind. He asks Rin Ko for forgiveness as he rides towards his lord. He tells that even if his lord were to cut him down after, he will have no qualms. However he states that they can't afford to lose here. So Sui is being notified of the enemy coming to Rin Ko's aid. He tells that even if got only one foot in the grave, this boy's eyes are still blazing with life. Rin Ko notices Gi Ryou advance and is surprised. So Sui rides to Shin's aid in order to stop Gi Ryou from interfering. The both of them are being cut and pushed from their horse. Both have fallen to the ground. So Sui tries to stand up as then Rin Ko stands before him. Perhaps it was seeing the man who killed Kaku Bi right before his eyes, or perhaps it was just So Sui's natural defensive reaction, but at any rate, in that instance, So Sui's body left off a huge killing intent directed at Rin Ko. In response to that, Rin Ko reflectively cut him down. In that tiny window, when Rin Ko shifted his attention away from Shin, he didn't led the opportunity escape. He cuts Rin Ko as he tries to block it. Characters in Order of Appearance *Shin *Rin Ko *En *Bi Hei *So Sui *Kyo Gai *Den Yuu *Hyou mentioned *Ou Hon *Mou Ten *Den Ei *Gi Ryou *Kaku Bi mentioned Characters Introduced *Tou Ka Chapters Notes *Both Shin and Rin Ko pulled from their horses. *Both Shin and RIn Ko are exhausted. *Shin had practice fights with Hyou in fighting with one leg. *Mou Ten's unit is clearing the enemy's front ranks. *Rin Ko focuses on targeting Shin's wounded leg. *The Hi Shin Unit members try to come to Shin's aid as So Sui stops them. *Both the Hi Shin Unit and the Rin Ko army are faced with the dilemma whether or not to save their leader. *Gi Ryou tries to come to Rin Ko's aid and So Sui stops him. *Rin Ko cuts down So Sui. *Shin sieges the the opportunity to cut Rin Ko while he is focused on So Sui. Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters